


House Mates

by Lisiqe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisiqe/pseuds/Lisiqe
Summary: Monsters have arrived on the surface, with help from the goverment they hoped to settle in with life on the surface. One such programs allows humans to open their homes to the monster until they are able to find a place of their own. (Y/N just so happens to have two room available.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello! My name is Lisiqe, and well I'm trying to get back into writing! I haven't written anything in a very long time, and this will be the first thing I have written for Undertale. So i suspect that my writing is going to be well rusty.

\---------------

When the monsters first resurfaced from Mount Ebott humans weren't quite sure what to do with this news. Even with Frisk acting as Ambassador the feeling about the monsters were split, after all Frisk was just a child. While they were indeed the only human to have returned from Mount Ebott. Some humans weren't exactly happy about the return, other humans were actually quite alright about their return. 

The rest of the human race just didn't care. They all kind of threw up their hands about the whole thing. Mostly because monsters were thought of as not being real so the fact they came back out of nowhere really just confused them as it was. This also put just about everyone in a kind of uncomfortable position. At this point there was going to be issues, the main on being was what to do with them. After all the monsters didn't really fit in, society had moved away from the past, humans didn't even have magic anymore. There also wasn't anywhere they could squeeze in without causing some sort of confrontation. Places could be built, but that cost money something the monsters didn't really have.

The government ended up making a department just to help the monsters integrate into society. This, of course, was met with backlash from certain organizations thinking that monsters were going to "Take Their Jobs" and that they should just "Go Back to Where They Came From", but there was also a lot of support for helping the monsters as well. One of the programs the government had started was named the Relocation and Housing Department, where humans could sign up, if they had the space available, to house a monsters until they were able to live on their own. 

This is where (Y/N) comes in, (Y/N) is a writer that keeps primarily to themselves, whether that was out of social anxiety or just shyness was something they couldn't really admit to even themselves. Their books make a decent amount and because of that they were able to get themselves a four bedroom house. Two of the bedrooms were kept empty after their failed attempted of renting them out.The housing program gave them a chance though to actually go with the plan and after debating with themselves for awhile they submitted their information into the newly developed program. They were accepted and told that their new housemates will be arriving soon.

"(Y/N) are you sure you want to do this? You know how you are around other humans, what makes you think it would be any better with monsters. Sometimes I just don't understand you."

I rolled my eyes as I listened to my mother rant on and on once again about something that really didn't involve her. She had been against just about anything I've done from almost the very beginning. Sometimes she could be overbearing, other times she was just distant. Most of them when she called me it was just to get something from me. I was nervous though, I knew that my new housemates were coming today. I had received the phone call sometime yesterday that they would be arriving this morning. Since I had been nervous though I didn't get much sleep last night, and I ended up waking up earlier then intended. Right now I was getting ready to meet them after all it didn't hurt to make a good first impression even if they will end up getting to know you better later on. I had mother on speaker phone as I brushed your (h/c)(h/l) hair. When there was silence for a few seconds I realized that she had paused and was waiting for some sort of response from me.

"They are arriving today, even if I had changed my mind it would be way to late to do so now. I doubt I would see them that much anyways, I'm normally if my office anyways writing."

I could just see my mother shake her head over the phone, the small tsking sound at the very mention of your job, she never did quite agree with my job. Mostly annoyed by the fact that I just couldn't get as she called it a 'normal' job, my writing had always just been a hobby that she had put up with.

"Still, I don't know how you feel comfortable with even the idea of living with monsters. They were most likely sealed down there for reason." My hair was as neat as I was going to get it, any more brushing was just going to make it frizzy at this point. I really should pay attention to what she was saying on the phone, but i was use to this. I really believe that she just liked hearing herself talk more than anything. Besides what she said now and what she will say later when around others tends to be two different things, she only accepted things if it meant that it would help herself in someway. When it didn't she just ignored it, it was something that I learned quite young. 

"Look mom, I got to go. They should be arriving soon, I got the call yesterday saying they should be arriving today with their stuff. I'll talk to you later bye." 

I ended the call right away before she could even respond, knowing her the conversation was going to end up going on forever. Normally I didn't care that much, but since the new people that were going to be living with me were coming today time was of the essence. I stood up and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Today was the day, I smacked my hands lightly against my face to get myself pumped. At least I wasn't going in blind with theses guys. The agency had actually gave me some information on the two that were moving in. 

One they were both skeletons and two they were actually brothers. It seemed not many others had two room available, so they were actually pretty happy that they were able to stay together during the move to the surface. I also knew their names, Sans and Papyrus, and that they were going to be bringing their bedroom furniture from underground so I didn't have to worry about buying two sets of furniture for their rooms. Other than that I hadn't received much information, and besides being told that they were coming in the morning I actually had no idea exactly what time they were coming. 

I decided to watch some television while waiting for the brothers arrival so I moved out of my room and headed towards the living room, or apparently the Great room. I really didn't understand the differences between the two names but whatever. I had barely sat down and turned on the TV when I heard the doorbell ring, I froze slightly before taking a deep breath and standing up turning off the TV as I did. I knew it was the brothers, since I rarely got visitors and besides those that did visit normally called ahead. I walked over to the door, halfway there I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I said as I walked over to the door, just outside the door was my new housemates the brother skeletons Papyrus and Sans. 

\------

A/N - Alright first chapter done, and now I'm nervous. Hopefully it turned out alright, like I said I haven't written anything it quite some time. I hope you guys liked it, I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will come out though. Either way thank you for reading this! It has been quite some time since I wrote anything, so knowing that there might be some grammar issues and maybe spelling issues. Hopefully as I continue to write these things will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Holy shit, I did not expect this reaction, thank you to everyone who either gave kudos, subscribed, bookmarked and all those things, even for just checking out the first chapter! I was so nervous about putting this on here, now I’m happy that I did. Thank you everyone <3 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient as well!
> 
> Now onward to the story!

I didn’t really know what to expect after opening the door, a lot of thought went through my head between me opening the door and staring at my new house mates. I had never been the most social of people, or so I’ve been told, keeping to myself instead of trying to come up with conversations that wouldn’t bore the person I was talking to. Why did I think I could handle have other people in my house, but it was to late now. My editor always worried about me being shy, and my publisher kept pushing for me to be more social but nothing stuck. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the taller of the two skeletons pulled me quite fast into an almost bone breaking hug. 

"HUMAN! IT IS NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU, WE WEREN’T GIVEN MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT YOU! SANS AND I WERE QUITE HAPPY TO FIND A PLACE THAT WAS ABLE TO ACCEPT BOTH OF US!” 

Sans, the smaller of the two, nodded as he walked into the house. His eyes never left me though, it almost felt like he was observing me, trying to figure out how I worked. His brother on the other hand wasn’t letting up with the hug, my feet were barely even touching the floor so there wasn't much I could do but accept the hug.

“I HOPE WE CAN BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS!” 

He seemed quite excited, almost reminding me of a puppy that was given a new toy. It seemed my new house mates were going to be quite interesting, what if I annoyed them. The taller one seemed really energetic and the other one seemed to be quite unsure about me, would this really work out? Why was it getting harder to breathe?

“Uh, Paps? I think its time to let them go, humans kind of need to breathe.” 

Paps let go of me and I was able to breathe again. 

“SORRY ABOUT THAT HUMAN, I WAS JUST SO EXCITED! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THIS HERE IS MY BROTHER SANS, HE TENDS TO BE QUITE LAZY SO EXCUSE HIM IF YOU FIND HIM SLEEPING IN WEIRD PLACES.” 

They both stared at me and I realized after a little bit that I had not yet introduce myself. “Oh! I’m (Y/N), its uh, nice to meet you both as well.” I wasn’t quite sure what to say. “I can show you where your rooms are if you would like to see them? I was told you had your own furniture from your old place?” 

Papyrus smiled and nodded. “YES, WE WERE ABLE TO BRING EVERYTHING FROM OUR OLD PLACE UP HERE ON THE SURFACE, INCLUDING MY AMAZING RACE CAR BED.” Race car bed? The agency had said they were both adults, but then again a race car bed did sound fun if you didn’t care what people thought. 

“Cool, well I’ll show you where your bedrooms are then.” I turned around and had them follow me off to their bedrooms, they weren’t to far from where my office was but my bedroom was on the other side of the house. Sans continued to stare at me, it was unnerving, did he not like me or was he just unsure about a human that so easily accepted monsters into her house. He hadn’t actually said anything to her, and I wouldn’t have even heard his voice if not for Papyrus hugging me just a little too much. I took a quick peek behind me and, yup, he was still staring right at me. Papyrus on the other hand definitely lived up to the puppy comparison he seemed super excited almost hopping as he walked. It didn’t take to long to walk over to their room, I pointed out where the other rooms were. The kitchen, living room, the door to the backyard and patio area, although I planned on giving them a bigger tour once ass they got situated. Then ,finally, the two bedrooms that will theirs from now on, or until they decide to leave.

“THANK YOU AGAIN HUMAN (Y/N), OUR STUFF SHOULD BE ARRIVING SOON AS WELL.” I nodded.

“Do you need help moving anything?” Papyrus shook his head.

“MY FRIEND UNDYNE SAYS SHE WILL HELP US WITH EVERYTHING, SHE IS SUPER STRONG! I’M GOING TO GO CHECK OUT MY ROOM.” With that Papyrus left and headed off to the room on the right, I almost went with him when I heard a cough from Sans, I turned and looked at him. 

“Didn’t get to introduce myself, names Sans, Sans the skeleton. Still kind of getting used to this whole living on the surface, it’s really different than the underground, no bones about it.” He held out his hand to me than, so he was just nervous than? I reached over and shook his hand and jumped a bit when I heard a fart sound coming out of our hands, I couldn’t hold back the chuckle that came. I had not been expecting that at all, he showed off the whoopee cousin that was in his hand. “Works every time. Undyne said they were not to far behind us, maybe ten minutes. They had to drop of her stuff first.”

"Alright."

There was silence for a little bit before Sans started to make his way to his brothers room. "Well, I'm going to check on Papyrus, I'm sure you have something you need to do as well." That was definitely a dismissal, I hoped that as they lived together it would be easier to get to know them. For now though I decided to give them some privacy and maybe work on my newest book before the deadline started to loom over me.

Well at least your house was going to be more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on having Undyne come into this chapter but it didn’t end up happening, right now the story is just play by the ear. So if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. 
> 
> I am so not used to writing for the skelly boys, so yeah I hope I get better as it goes.


End file.
